okupfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Ûlar-Hai
↞ Return to the page overview of ↞ Races ↞ Ûlar-Hai What others think about the breed "I had been traveling for days, always to the south, it was cold and it was raining, I just wanted to go back to Uruk-Goi, here in the southernmost fog mountains there was nothing to find but enemies. It's time for a promotion, I hated these errands, and then they found me, when I was already thinking of the misty mountains, they were staring at me, small ugly brown-skinned orcs, with thick hair. Their eyes were looking at me suspiciously, the exposed skin, which one saw, was probably covered with jewelry and countless piercings, an orcasse, as I had never seen it before, not even in Gundabad, the rumors seemed to agree. So in the Misty Mountains. This Shatraug of the Sharas seemed to have really made something of our own kind ... "'' Report by Thag'kân, Dargum from Uruk-Goi Description One of the youngest orc peoples. This lower orc breed lived mainly in Dunland and Isengard and probably originated through Saruman's breeding programs. The Ûlar-Hais were known mainly because they were less sensitive to light than the other orc breeds, just like the Mazauk-Hai. They mainly served as workers, lumberjacks, archery and scouts. It is rumored that they were the predecessors of Saruman for the Mazauks. One of the characteristics of the Ûlar-hai seems to be to decorate the body with jewelery and scars. Why exactly does not know. Most of them wear piercings in all sorts of facial and skin folds, as they find themselves the most beautiful. Story: Approx. 2000 D.Z Saruman discovered Angmar's ancient writings, which describe the breeds of Mazauk-Hai. He began to research, and with the means he used to experiment. Thus probably from Bilwissen and Uruks from the misty mountains (most likely Nâz-Hai and similar) the first breeding trials, which were further researched. Approx. 2500 D.Z A stable structure emerges slowly, which resembles the Mazauk-Hai, but does not set the target long. He gave the new Orc race the name Ûlar-hai, and used it as a reliable worker and craftsman, as well as a scout for his hidden breed. ' Approx. 2800 D.Z. The number of the Mazauk-Hai was so large that for the first time a Pizquor in Dol Guldur, only occupied by Mazauk-hai, could be hired. This was sent southwards and devastated together with other Orks fled before the revenge war of the dwarfs from the fog mountain Rohan. A couple of the Mazauk-Hais from Dol Guldur took over the whites and drove their own breeds. From 2800 D.Z. It was possible to get closer to the desired breeders' interests, by bivouacs, Ûlar-hai and magic, as well as some Mazauk-Hais from Dol Guldur or even Mordor. This led to the degradation of the Ûlar-hai into a pure worker and scout class, to which all failed attempts to breed were added in the coming years, unless these were eradicated in suicide squads. Self image "''That was clear. Of course they sent me. Who else? Who else should look for these big, fat monsters during the day. While the great masters cuddle themselves comfortably, the caressed bodies in their sleeping-beds caress and distracted from the sun. Sure that you send me! They're doing me out, but they're afraid of the sun. Do not like them. I do not care, I even look better during the day than at night. But the big ones like it only when they need it again, because they can not. So they are the big ones. Imagined and pompous, but when something important comes up again, they send us little. Because we can do things they could never do with their bodies. These blind monkeys." ''Tankâm'slais thoughts, Shirku in a mixed unit ''